Too Familiar
by Midnightstar66
Summary: Feliciano's past keeps repeating itself. He doesn't want to lose Ludwig, but is afraid there is nothing he can do about it.  Germany X Italy, Holy Rome X Chibitalia. Human names and country names used


The young reddish brown haired Italian man ran through the empty streets of the town where he currently lived. It was night time. Despite the storm clouds that loomed overhead, it was quite beautiful out. Any other person in the small town was probably thinking how peaceful it was. However, to the young Italian, peacefulness was the farthest thing from his thoughts.

_Oh God, where was Ludwig?_

In this panicked state of mind, he recalled himself running back when he was much younger…

"_Italy, stop running!" the familiar young voice echoed around him. "Why are you running?"_

_Chibitalia stopped and shyly turned around. The incredibly young nation wore a little green dress and white apron. His hair was covered by a white bandana. The young boy certainly looked like a girl, as he was often mistaken for one. Finally, and equally small nation caught up to him. He wore mostly black, and a black hat covered his handsome golden hair. He looked at Chibitalia, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Why did you run?" he asked between pants. Chibitalia looked at him, extremely worried for his friend._

"_Ahh! Holy Rome! Are you alright?" he asked, making him sit down. Holy Rome looked at him and sighed._

"_I'm fine Italy." he assures the obviously worried, young nation. "Now will you come to my home?"_

_Italy shuffled his feet in the ground. "Papa Rome says I shouldn't go. Besides, if I don't get back to Mr. Edelstein soon, he'll get angry at me."_

_Holy Rome sighed. He would have argued, but he knew the Austrian nation was tough on Italy when he was angry. He didn't want to see anything happen to the little nation._

_Chibitalia looked at him. "I should go now.." he said quietly. He turned and ran back towards Austria's house. Holy Rome watched him._

"_But.. What if this was the last time we see each other..?" Holy Rome asked quietly. Chibitalia was too far to hear him, and the words fell to the ground unheard._

Feliciano leaned against a wall to a building. It had started to rain, and he had to give himself a minute to warm up. He only now remembered what he was wearing; some sleeping shorts and a light jacket he threw on as he ran out the door to pursue Ludwig.

He shivered and sank down to the ground, exhausted. He clung to his thin jacket. It gave him little protection from the icy cold rain. However, Feliciano's mind was elsewhere. He was trying to figure out why his German companion would leave.

_War._

The little Italian man let out a silent whimper. He hated war more than anything. War made Grandpa Rome leave.

War took Holy Rome from him.

_Chibitalia was sweeping outside. He could almost feel the tenseness in the air surrounding Roderich's home. It made him very uncomfortable. He started edging further and further from the house as he continued sweeping, until he was out of sight of it. Chibitalia started walking more, dragging his push-broom behind him. He saw crowds of people walking towards some ships. They looked like soldiers._

_Chibitalia started to get nervous. He followed them, pretending to sweep, though he probably looked silly. Among the soldiers, he saw a familiar young boy._

"_Holy Rome!" Chibitalia called out happily, looking at him._

_Holy Rome blinked and turned around. He blushed slightly when he saw Chibitalia. He walked over. "Italy, what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Shouldn't you be with Roderich?"_

_The small red haired nation looked down. "Mr. Edelstein is very angry about something. It made me scared."_

_Holy Rome glanced away. How could he tell Italy the reason Roderich was upset was because they were going to war? He shook his head and looked at him. Chibitalia stared back._

"_Holy Rome... What are all these soldiers doing here?" the young boy asked innocently._

"_They're my soldiers… we're going to war." Holy Rome answered truthfully. He looked at Italy, who stared back at him worriedly._

"_What? With who?" he asked. To this, Holy Rome only shook his head and stayed silent._

_Suddenly, to Holy Rome's surprise, the little Italian nation hugged him, hiding his face in his shirt._

"_Please Holy Rome, don't go! I already lost Grandpa Rome! I can't lose you!" Chibitalia pleaded. He looked up at the blonde boy, tears already coming out of his eyes._

_Holy Rome tensed. He hadn't meant to make the boy cry, he never wanted that to happen! He hugged back. "Don't worry Italy, I'll come back, I promise.." he tried to assure._

_Chibitalia whimpered and nodded slightly. He withdrew and pushed his push-broom towards Holy Rome. "Take this, to remember me. So you remember to come back." he said, still crying slightly._

_Holy Rome smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright…" he took the broom, then looked at Italy. He leaned forward slightly and kissed the small nation lightly. Italy looked slightly surprised, but made no attempt to pull away. Holy Rome smiled. "I promise Italy, I'll never leave you. I'll come back, no matter what."_

_And then Holy Rome turned and walked away. Chibitalia watched._

Feliciano stood up swiftly. He was shivering a lot now, but was determined to find Ludwig.

Holy Rome hadn't come back. He was determined not to let the same thing happen to Ludwig. He would not lose another one close to him. He started running again, barefoot, through the freezing and wet town. Questions flashed through his mind.

Why did Ludwig have to declare war? Why did he feel like he had to fight so badly? Why would he want to leave him so badly?

No, it was all too familiar.

Finally he saw it. Crowds of people- no, _soldiers_, waiting to board war ships that would take them to far distant lands. Feliciano looked around frantically. So many faces, but not one belonged to Ludwig. Had he boarded already? Feliciano didn't want to think about it.

"What if this is the last time we see each other..?" Feliciano whimpered out loud.

Suddenly he felt something warm and heavy around his shoulders. "Vee~?" he put a hand on one shoulder and felt a much heavier coat. A military coat. He gasped and turned around.

Ludwig was behind him. "What are you doing out here Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, looking at him calmly. "You'll catch a cold. I don't want to worry about you being too sick to take care of yourself properly."

Feliciano hugged him tightly. Ludwig looked down at him, wondering what this was all about.

"Don't go, Ludwig…" Feliciano said, looking at him. This all seemed so nostalgic, to both of them, though Ludwig couldn't quite put his finger on why it seemed so familiar to him. Ludwig put a hand slightly on the little Italian's back.

"I'll come back." he said, looking at him.

Feliciano looked up at him. "Everyone says that, but they never do." he said quietly. Ludwig sighed.

"Nothing will stop me from coming back to you. No matter what happens." he said, even giving the shorter nation an assuring smile.

By now more and more of the soldiers had piled onto the war ships. Ludwig looked at them, then back at Feli.

"I have to go now." he said, starting to move away from the Italian.

Feliciano watched him. "Remember…" he said quietly. "You promised to come back."

Ludwig smiled a bit and nodded. He stepped onto the war ship. As soon as he was on board, it started to pull away, leaving Feliciano watching from the docks.

Three years later, the war was over. Germany had lost. It worried Feliciano terribly. He had heard that many soldiers were killed.

_What if Ludwig was one of them?_

He shook his head. He was back at the docks, along with many other family members. The ships were back, unloading soldiers, bloodied and bandaged, but still alive. Many people were rushing everywhere, looking for their loved ones.

Feliciano stayed in one place. If Ludwig was here, he would find him. That, Feliciano knew.

The great crowd of people began to thin out as people went home with their family members, or some with out. Feliciano soon stood alone, staring down. Ludwig wasn't here.

It took Feli a moment to realize someone was standing in front of him. He looked up and saw Ludwig. It took a moment to register through his mind before he suddenly tackle hugged him.

"Ludwig! You're back!" the overjoyed Italian exclaimed.

Ludwig winced slightly, but smiled. "I told you I'd come home." he said.

Italy nodded, smiling, too happy for words. _A happy ending after all, he thought to himself. He buried his head in the taller nation's shirt._


End file.
